Sakura Ice Princess
by true self writer
Summary: Sakura Haruno princess of the land of ice comes to konoha to train as a genin there, once thier she learns her life is in danger and is to be known as Akira. Can Sakura save herself,will the konoha genin discover her identity. bad summery review plz!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of its characters.

Please review even if you don't like it I'm open to suggestions.

I will only post the next chapter after receiving five reviews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The journey had taken three and a half weeks and had done little for my nerves. A few storms and a chance iceberg had slowed our pace by sea but the stretch of land had taken the longest. I sighed relieved when at last the village hidden in the leaves, Kohoha came into sight. I glanced at Sartue my old sensei but saw no emotion in his eye's. My friend Taruno however had sadness and worry clearly on her face, I sparred her a reassuring smile and for the first time wished she had not insisted on being one of my escorts. Yes I had loved the extra time with her but now I feared that the goodbye would be to much for me to bear.

As we reached the gates I glanced back at the direction we had come, at my home, my people…the city of ice Glacieria. A single tear escaped my eye's but the reason for which I left quickly sealed the rest. We entered the gate's in such a way one might have thought it a parade. I sat mounted on a white mare in the very middle, four other brown mounts encasing me.

The riders were Sartue and Taruno the other two were two of the highest ranked ninja in our village, Alecia and Jouruno. Alecia one of the only six women including myself in our party was silent and well trained her face showing no emotion. Jouruno mirrored her as well, over three quarters of the party had the same emotionless face. The emotionless face was one ninja took I had failed to master completely but I was improving, me control only wavered around those familiar.

The process came to a halt in front of a great tower and split allowing me and the four other riders easy access to the front. I kept my eye's forward the whole time we advanced. My gaze shifted to the woman who emerged from the tower as we reached the steps, she had medium to short black hair with a simple green dress on. I was puzzled as I noticed the pig standing at her feet. I dismounted allowing one of the two horse hands who had come to take the rope. The others followed suite as both boys lead the horses off, I allowed Sartue to step forward.

He spoke his force formal "we have arrived to see the Hokage" the woman bowed to me then rose speaking to Sartue "yes I have been informed…if you would follow me". Sartue nodded and the woman turned leading us into and through the large tower, her direction ultimately up. When at last we stopped we were in a room, a blonde woman sat at the desk her hair in what was like loose pigtails except they ran down her back. She smilled warmly then spoke to the black haired woman "thank you shizune…go tell the genin to come here". the woman known as Shizune nodded as she spoke "yes lady Tsunade". she exited quietly shutting the doors behind her with almost no sound. With the doors shut the Hokage stood, her gaze fell over all of us before landing on me. I inhaled deeply knowing it was clearly my turn to speak "lady Hokage I am princess Sakura Haruno of the land of ice". I paused then continued "my father sent word for the reason of my presence and I thank you greatly for your acceptance".

The Hokage smiled widely then spoke her voice loosing almost all of its former formality "well well I see you are quite well spoken even for a princess…if any of the genin here had that level of…well lets just say I would have far less headaches". I smiled lightly but inside I was holding back a giggle.

Footsteps were heard outside the door but instead of a knock the doors flung open revealing a boy with spiky blonde hair, blue eye's in an orange jumpsuit. The Hokage let out an exasperated sigh before addressing the intruder "Naruto do use some manners these are important visitors". For a second I thought the boy would mouth off but with a scowl and shrug he placed himself by the wall mumbling. The Hokage sighed again and questioned the boy "the others?" he spoke his voice slightly bored "a few minutes behind".

The Hokage nodded and left the boy to his sulking her attention turning now toward me once again "have you brought proper attire for this climate". I spoke formally not yet comfortable "yes my lady I have…my ladies of guidance saw to it" I paused then continued a bit friendlier "though if I run things at the rate I have been known to I fear I shall come up short". The hokage smiled "I expected this to be so… when you are in need do tell me or shizune and arrangements for a tailor or shopping outing shall be made". I smiled formally, softening my voice I spoke "you honor me greatly".

She smiled as I stood up as I heard people begin filling into the room. I stood my head held high my gaze forward as I had been taught. I turned to face them only when I heard the door shut. I kept my eye's on the Hokage's as she spoke "shall I introduce them individually then introduce you?". I knew the proper response for such a question and spoke it with no emotion "as you wish my lady". from the corner of my eye I could see Sartue beam with pride at my so far flawless behavior. The Hokage cleared her throat, the ninja took the hint lining up in single file.

She spoke eye's on the farthest one to the left "this is Shino Aburame" the boy had short black hair, sunglass and his jackets collar covered his neck up to his nose. He stepped forward at his name then fell back in line without a word. Tsunade spoke again "Choji Akimichi" a fat boy with a scarf, and brown hair stepped forward only stopping eating his potato chips for the few seconds it took to step forward and back into line.

Next to be introduced was a girl with short bluish black hair, two longer pieces one on each side of her face. She stepped forward twiddling her fingers nervously, Tsunade spoke her voice slightly softer "Hinata Hyuga". The girl stepped up and spoke but her voice was so quite I had to strain to hear her "h-hello" I smiled warmly at her to reassure her. She smiled slightly, still staring at the ground.

I turned my attention toward the boy next to her, Tsunade spoke to him as he stepped forward "Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru". I stood their confused until the boys hood fell back revealing a young dog, it barked and the boy grinned a big toothy grin revealing two canines. His wild hair and big grin gave me the easy impression of his character. He stepped back in line without a word just as the others.

The girl next to him stepped forward and began speaking before Tsunade had had a change to begin "I'm Ino Yamanka". She stepped forward and back but it was not hard to miss her eye's judging me, I sparred her no smile as I began looking her over as she was me. She had long blonde hair in a high ponytail on the right side some of her hair hung out, earrings and an arrogant smirk.

I knew then she would be rather bothersome, beside her stood a boy with black hair in a ponytail. The ponytail was spiky due to the length of his hair his hands were in his pockets his posture slouched and boredom plastered on his face. He took a mere half step forward at his name "Shikamaru Nara". The next name was "Rock Lee" a boy in green spandex stepped forward a hug grin on his face. His hair a shinny black cut in a bowl shape stopping barely above his massive eyebrows. He gave a thumbs up and another sparkling grin before stepping back into line. The next in line was a boy who resembled the Hinata girl, his hair was long and held in a loose ponytail, rich brown hair a calm and self confident demeanor and a emotionless face. He stepped forward at his name his eye's meeting with mine, I held back a gasp at the sight of his white eye's.

When Tsunade drew me back "Neji Hyuga". the name instantly I recognized it and my eye's flew back to Hinata. With her eye's no longer focusing on the floor I was able to see that she to had white eye's. white eye's…Hyuga…the two seemed to pull at my memory when it hit me 'Byakugan,a bloodline limit or keki geki'. I was required in my studies to know of all such traits but this was the first time I had seen it. I looked away as Tsunade spoke the next name "Tenten" the girl had brown hair in two Chinese style buns, one on each side of her head. Brown eye's and a friendly and cheerful smile. She stepped back but only after giving me a cheery word "welcome".

I took a deep breath and looked at the line 'only two left'. Tsunade turned back toward me and spoke "these two shall be your teammates". I resisted the urge to frown as I remembered the obnoxious behavior the blonde had displayed before. I cringed inward as Tsunade turned back to the group speaking again "Sauske Uchiha". I was slightly taken aback at how handsome he was, he had short black hair. His bangs framing his face loosely, his dark blue clothing complimented his skin and when he stepped forward my eye's meet his.

At that second I realized he was not like the others, his striking onyx eye's held something else. He stepped back in line but still our gazes were locked. When at last I looked away it was because Tsunade's voice brought me back. She spoke as if slightly agitated "and as you have already meet him there is nothing to say except his full name…Naruto Ozumaki".

With introductions finished I could feel their attention shift back to me, when Tsunade failed to introduce me I figured I was to do that myself. I stepped forward now a foot away from my group, my voice formal and fluent "as you all have introduced yourselves so shall I".

I went to continue but was cut off by Tsunade "she is Akira Amari". I looked up stunned, I could see Sartue moving to correct her but stopped him with a whisper "no". He gave me a confused look but stopped his advancement, I stood as I was taught as Naruto questioned Tsunade "were is she from". Tsunade glared at him but spoke her voice irritated "that is confidential…you all are dismissed…me and Akira have matters to discuss".

Naruto mumbled something incoherent as the others filed out, he followed behind still mumbling under his breath. Only when the doors were firmly shut behind them did Tsunade speak "I had hoped we would have had time to discuss this before the others arrived…but I compliment you on your improvising". I nodded my voice betraying none of the curiosity I felt as I spoke "may I acquire as to what reason you introduced me as a name other then my own?"

Tsunade sighed then explained "your father speaks of a threat" as she paused I could feel the color draining from my face. She continued paying me no mind, "you were sent here not only for your advancement but your safety as well". I could feel my head spinning but I questioned her none the less "my safety…why simply me" her response was swift and without thought "your to rule". I tried to control my temper but failed as an acid like tone filled my voice "what of it…their have been other threats before but none in which I was sent away to cower in safety while my father and people face danger!"

Tsunade visibly cringed then spoke her voice slightly sofer "because…this is the first time in which you are the primary target". I could feel my knee's buckling beneath me as I spoke my voice shaky "w-why aim for m-me". She looked away refusing to meet my gaze as she spoke her voice soft and quite "in do time". I know I should be angry but I cant seem to find the strength. By some miracle or sheer power of will I managed to stay standing as her words sunk in and sent a new wave of panic through me. I tried to ignore the looks the others were giving me but even in this state I could tell my reaction was very undignified. It took several tries but at last I managed to slow my breathing and stand firm though I could easily tell that I resembled a ghost as pale as I was.

As emotionless as their faces were fear and worry were as plain as day in their eye's, Tsunade seemed to sense it in the atmosphere as she excused herself to give us time to say more personal goodbye's. With the exit of the Hokage Taruno allowed a few tears to escape. I bit my lip fighting back tears and fear. Sartue sensed it instantly stepping forward and placing his hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner. We stood in silence for a bit before Taruno and Sartue both hugged me stepping aside as Alecia and Jaruno spoke their goodbye's and placed their hand on my shoulder each. Their goodbye's held some formality but in all it was comforting.

As I watched them leave I felt tears fighting up in my eye's, I fought them back keeping a emotionless face. As they disappeared from view I wished for the first time to return with them to forget this idea. With that thought returned the reason from which I left 'a hindrance to my people as a ninja, to always be protected on a mission'. To lost in my own thoughts to realize that the crowd that had gathered to see the party off had long dispersed. I could hear Tsunade speaking but I payed no mind as the name was unrecognizable "Akira…Akira". When at last it dawned on me that that was to be me I turned toward her.

She sighed before speaking to Shizune "that will take some work wont it?", Shizune replied with a smile "I suppose it might…perhaps a few could know her true identity". With the suggestion Tsunade's expression changed to a stern look "never..do you both understand me, no one is to know her identity". I looked at Shizune who had a sympathetic look on her face and couldn't help but reassure her "I have always wondered what it would be like to be another person". she smiled weakly before beginning to follow the now moving Tsunade.

As we walked I forgot to keep my mind from wandering to one of the many thoughts circling around in my head. I took a deep breath resisting a few more when suddenly Tsunade stopped. In a second I snapped free from my fairy world and back into reality. What I saw now was a house looking to be two bedrooms, two bath, much different from my quarters at home.

The brick looked so different from the ice coated buildings of my home. I could feel my heart ache as a bead of sweat ran down my neck. I sighed inward longing for the chilling winds of my home, I knew know this heat was going to make me miserable. I sighed inward performing 5 hand signs taking a deep breath, exhaling I thought the jutsu's name "winters breath". The air I exhaled sparkled with ice crystals and as I stepped forward I could feel the cool air around me. I shut my eye's remembering the feel of ice against my skin, I opened them as the effect of the jutsu wore off and once again the air was stifling hot.

As we stepped through the door the air was cooler, I sighed inward feeling better but still not as cold as I'm used to. I waited perfectly still for Tsunade to take a seat but she never did instead she spoke "you shall live here…your father has sent money to care for your expenses…but as we excess your skills we may be able to find you a job". I fought to keep from cringing at the thought but remained still my voice monotone "the job… its to accompany my cover isn't it?" she laughed her voice teasingly "the idea of a job not excite you".

I felt my face flush and I had to take a deep breath to gain back my composure so as to keep from stuttering as I spoke "no tis not that". I paused softening my voice "I have never had a job…my efficiency shall fail…to fail would be to bring shame to my family…to my country". her face softened and her voice was kind "such a noble you are…you do well by your people…I promise you that the job you are given shall be one at which you excel".

I smiled sweetly and yet the smile was still fake, it was an emotion I had learned to act well. She returned the smile obviously convinced, I felt bad about deceiving her but I would have felt worse if she thought me rude. Also to make an impression like that could be bad for my country….at times deceit was necessary. I had learned that at a young age. I kept the false smile as she showed me around the house asking if I had any questions as we went. I remained quite until the tour was finished then exchanged quick and formal goodbye's.

I felt drained and happy to see the sun setting. With a quick glance I located where someone had placed my belongings and quickly changed into my night dress. As I drifted off for a much needed rest my mind felt a peace for the first time that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto! Hey sorry its taking so long to update my parents are currently going through a divorce and I keep getting a little distracted especially with softball and basketball…hang with me and I promise to try and update quicker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I awoke I felt a wave of confusion, I sighed giving my body time to recall what my mind already knew. When at last I was back to myself did I spare a glance outside. What I saw was the outline of buildings in the nights sky. It would be an hour or so before the first streams of daylight would appear so I decided to try and go back to sleep.

After a few tries I gave up, deciding to use this time to make myself look more presentable for the day. At the idea of what to wear brought back the memory of the blonde Ino. I felt my lip curl back in disgust at the thought of her appearance surpassing mine. With a new determination I began getting ready. I bathed allowing the warm water to relax my aching muscles. I submerged my head opening my eye's enjoying the feeling of the water on my open eye's.

I could see the darkness slowly fading and decided I should probably continue getting ready. I sighed as I exited the water wrapping a towel around myself, as I looked in the mirror I could see my pink hair dripping wet, the white tips sparkling. What made me smile was the sight of my sapphire blue eye's. The only physical sign of my blood trait, the Aby's is what its called…blue eye's…the ability to control water and ice, to cause snow, rain…the power over weather. The true powers have not been unlocked for ages but the stories say that the purest form called Sea Soul can freeze entire oceans, or a person from the inside.

Father says their hasn't been one as powerful since my great great great great grandmother the founder of our city. I was stumped as a child as to why my eyes turned from emerald green to sapphire blue with the contact of water. Father later explained that the kekgi genki, aby's flows only through the royal families blood. The only remaining two being his and my own. I can still remember the joy I felt as my father opened his eye's to reveal not their usual brown color but a ice blue.

Since then I have learned much about it including the jutsu's it enables. I allowed a small smirk as I recalled my fathers words _"you shall learn your eye's true strength as it finishes developing" "but papa when will it develop" "your eye's come to their power around 15". _I was to be 15 soon and already my eye's had changed to surpass Sartue's expectations, he had once told me that the sea soul looked promising for me. I was drawn from my thoughts as light entered the room.

I grabbed a brush and brushed through my hair. Letting it air dry would make it cuter so I decided on that. I had laid out a ton of outfits but none seemed to look right. I sighed about to put on a simple whit and blue dress when a package caught my attention. I opened the letter on top reading it

_Dear Sakura _

_Please forgive me for not telling you the true reason for your mission. By now I suspect you know of the threat of which targets you. It is with a sad heart that I say that we may not survive but in you is the spirit of the village, the power of our eye's and the heart of the people. If I am making no sense forgive me, perhaps if we fall when your older you will understand. I beg of you not to cry and worry, train and become strong. When you are powerful enough return to my side and fight with me my daughter. I know you are going to be angry with me, I pray that you find it in your heart to forgive me. If this is my last thoughts to you, I say now I love you and you have always been the perfect daughter as well as princess. Goodbye for now or foreve3r my sweet Sakura._

_I could feel the tears forming in my eye's but I whipped them away determined to do as my father wish's. I carefully laid the note down and opened the package._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_NEXT CHAPTER TEASER! - Inside it was a outfit, the outfit was pink and white with many layers. A white sleeveless jacked going to my thighs. A pink sash tied in a bow on my back held it closed around my waist, with pink armor under it covering _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_You'll have to read the next chapter to see the rest of the outfit hehe..ps I will be updating sooner I half quite a bit wrote I just need to get it but on the computer plz review!_


End file.
